piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 10 Texas Moments
The 10 most emotional moments at Texas Motor Speedway. 10. 1960 Texas 350 - Lee Cunningham wins and Morris Axler has massive overheat Untelevised Version Narrator: MORRIS AXLER IS IN THE HEAT! AND THIS IS HISTORIC! WHITE'S OUT, ONE LAP TO GO AND THIS IS SO HISTORIC! Lee Cunningham is leading with Henry Wilson 2nd and Lee Weathers 3rd. Can Lee hold on to it and turn into his first win in his career? Turn 3, Lee still leads with Wilson 2nd and Weathers 3rd, they go into turn 4, AT THE LINE IS LEE CUNNINGHAM! THE RACE IS OVER! Lee wins the 1960 Texas 350! OH MY GOD! CBS Version Pinkie: Wait, what is THAT?! Morris Axler is in a massive overheat! Morris: Help, I'm in a- Spike: Massive overheat, I know. Morris: THANKS SPIKE, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE (Popeye toot) IS GOING ON, LEE, I HOPE YOU WIN! Lee: I hope so. Pinkie: White flag's out! Spike: Lee, please win this race! I HOPE YOU WIN, LEE! THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST RACE EVER! Pinkie: Here comes Lee in turn 4 and he goes to the line AND IT'S LEE FOR THE WIN! IT'S LEE FOR THE WIN! IT'S LEE CUNNINGHAM FOR THE WIN! IT'S LEE CUNNINGHAM FOR THE FREAKING WIN! Lee: YES MAN! I DID IT! Lee's Crew Chief: YES! GOOD JOB, LEE! YOU DID YOUR FIRST CAREER WIN! 9. 2012 Texas 350 - Rev Roadages wins at home grand prix Bob: One to go at the Texas 350. Rev Roadages is in the lead with Lightning McQueen in his tail! McQueen passes Rev Roadages! Darrell: NO! Mater: COME ON, MCQUEEN! Lightning: KA CHOW! Bob: And there comes Rev speeding up on turn 3! Darrell: He turns good at turn 4 and at the line it's REV ROADAGES FOR THE WIN! Bob: Hey, that's what I was gonna say, Darrell! IT'S REV ROADAGES FOR THE WIN! THIS IS SO HISTORIC! VINYL TOUPEE IS DOING IT! 8. 1967 Texas 350 - Bobby Carsac wins after leader Morris Axler crashes into John Rigley Untelevised Version Narrator: The white flag. One lap to go. Morris Axler is 1st with John Rigley 2nd, BUT WAIT, MORRIS AND JOHN CRASH INTO EACH OTHER! THIS IS HISTORIC! Anyways, Bobby smashes them into the lead with 2nd placer part-time racer Richard, Strip, Weathers!! THE KING! That's what he would rarely be called as. Carsac takes turns 3 and 4. HE GOES INTO THE FINAL TURN, IT'S BOBBY CARSAC FOR THE WIN! CBS Version Spike: It's one to go at Texas Motor Speedway we're going for turn 1, and Bobby Carsac is 3rd with John Rigley 2nd and Morris Axler in the lead! OH NO MORRIS HITS JOHN! I REPEAT! MORRIS HITS JOHN! Pinkie: Now Carsac takes the lead! Here he comes on turn 2 and Bobby is well known for his wins, like how he won the Nightdona 500 with Marintire, Weathers, Powers, Pitcar, Tireson and Spare Mint Car. Spike: Here he comes at turn 3! Pinkie: HE GOES FASTER AND GOES INTO TURN 4! Spike: YES! Pinkie: Turn 4, he goes into the flag waved by Arnold, and he wins at Texas! 7. 1989 Texas 350 - Brad Gonzalez takes his last win Pinkie: White's out, one lap to go. Brad Gonzalez is in the lead with The King Strip Weathers 2nd. THIS IS MORE THAN HISTORY!! BRAD TAKES FASTER! Spike: Turn 2. Pinkie: At turn 2 Brad still in the lead! He and The King go to 3rd turn and here comes The King fast! But Brad still is in the lead. At the 4th turn The King goes faster! OH NO HE WILL PASS HIM! BRAD GOES FASTER! IT'S BRAD GONZALEZ, AKA MAVERICK, FOR THE WIN! Spike: I am speechless. This is heck of a win! (Brad Team Radio) Brad: HOLY HELL! THIS IS (Popeye toot) GOOD! I (Dolphin Censor) WON THE TEXAS 350!! 6. 1996 Texas 350 - Ernie and Brush Crash Pinkie: On ESPN Speedworld, OH NO! Brush has retired! No way! It's so sad. (Later) Spike: AND NOW ERNIE!? This is so sad, WHY!? A SAD day for Texas! And Rusty Cornfuel who is the last countryside racer remaining. (7 laps later, on lap 11) Brush: NO STUPID (Yee) WAYS ARE STUPID HERE! Ernie: (Popeye toot) THE SON OF A (Dolphin Censor)!! Rusty (sad): NOOOO now I am the only car from the countryside left! I am the only car who lives in the countryside who is still racing! Why did it have to be Brush and Ernie my best friends! (starts to cry) Billy: Well I can't blame you for crying to be honest. Misti: Yeah. Rusty: Misti, Billy. Have you seen The King? I want to talk to him. Misti and Billy: Nah. The King: It's ok, Rusty. Rusty: THE KING! YOU'RE HERE! WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP! THANKS SO MUCH FOR COMING! The King: (chuckles) That's funny. So what's the matter, Rusty? Rusty (cries again): I'm the only countryside racer left! The King: Yeah. Rusty: Have you seen Manny, Claude, and Chuck? Manny: I'm here to help you, Rusty. Claude: It's ok. Chuck: Oh yeah it is. Rusty: Thanks. 5. 1969 Texas 350 - The King's First Win Roger: HOLD POSITION! HOLD POSITION! Luke: WOO HOO! Spike: STRIP WEATHERS (named Strip in 1969, he was named Richard from 1959 to 1968, Strip from 1969 to 1971 and after the 1971 Dinoco 400, he was named The King) CROSSES FINISH LINE FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER! (He was called The King after his incredible 1971 season in which he won about 22 of the 36 races) Roger: ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE! WELL DONE! THANKS FROM DINOCO! The King: WOOOO! YES! YES YES YES! THIS IS GREAT! 4. 2001 Texas 350 - Kevin Shiftright on fire Kevin Shiftright: AHHH! I'M ON FIRE! I'M ON FIRE OH NO THERE IS BURNING FLAMES EVERYWHERE! Bob: SHIFTRIGHT IS ON FIRE! Kevin: Where is the (Serbia strong) Fire truck! (Fire truck arrives and quickly extinguishes him) Kevin: Hey whats this blue stuff? Wait? Oh no my paint melted! 3. 2000 Texas 350 - Ruby Oaks' Blinking Problems Pinkie: Now let's listen to the radioactive of Ruby Oaks and the Easy Idle Crew Chief. (A 5th of Beethoven by Walter Murphy plays) Ruby: I can't get my eyes shut, they are stuck or something, I can't even blink! Easy Idle crew chief: Medical help is on the way already. They will try to help you. Ruby: Uh I hope they don't declare me dead, my eyes cannot move even an inch. They might think I'm dead and put me in a grave. Easy Idle crew chief: Then keep talking to them! It is just that simple! (The music stops) 2. 1998 Texas 350 - Eugene, Dirkson and Brush bring French Fries from McDonald's Eugene(whispers): Ok so we got the fries Brush(whispers): We should keep them in this box smuggled. NO ONE should find out about this surprise! Dirkson(whispers): Lets keep them behind this pole. That should be good. Brush: We better go to race now. Dirkson: Yeah. (Later after race is over) Eugene: Hey guys, guess what? Brush: We got some french fries! We kinda smuggled them to the track and hid them in a box but now ENJOY! Dirkson: From McDonald's! Everyone: YAY! The King: Let's eat! Roger: But what if they have hot sauce? Luke: Nah, that won't happen. (Luke eats the fries) Luke: OW, OW, HOT, HOTTER THAN THIS STATE OF TEXAS! WHAT A (Serbia Strong) DAY! I AM GONNA (Popeye toot) DIE! HELP ME, KING! Roger: Be calm, Luke. Luke: NO, THE KING! The King: Oh, are you okay? Luke: FINLAND! Garnet: OH YEAH THIS IS SO TASTY! Slider: This is the best french fries ever! Thank you so much Brush, Dirkson and Eugene. I'm gonna be rookie this year! River: Hmm. Now that's food! I did ate fries from McDonald's back when the first one near a speedway opened in Thomasville in 1955, but these get better! Garnet you should really make a rule that suggests one fast food place has to be near all speedways. It could be McDonald's or some other place. Pinkie: YES! YES! YES! I WANT TO HAVE MORE! GIVE ME 8 TRILLION PACKETS! Spike: Well yeah, I can't blame you this is so (Yee) GOOD! Johnny: Let me try it (he put the hot sauce instead of ketchup). BWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOTTTTTTTTTT! MARS! MARS! MARS! MARS! TEXAS! PLANET MERCURY! YEAH, TOTALLY HOT HOTTER THEN MERCURY! YEAH! I CAN'T (English Yee) DO THIS! Ryan: Don't mind Johnny he cannot make the difference between those two. This is good. Bill ate McDonald's very often back then, but this tributes back so many memories when Bill and I went to McDonald's when I was a kid at 4 to when my uncle started racing in 1976 full-time! Claude: Very good food! It's great Misti! Right? Misti: It actually is, Claude. (Everyone is happy at Eugene, Dirkson and Brush who also have the french fries but especially Brush.) Katherine Curber: I normally would get mad at you if you do this kind of thing, but this was a pleasant surprise honey! Brush: Aww thank you! Katherine: No problem. Slider: Oh boy, Ryan! I hope I turn into rookie this year due to the fries that Eugene, Dirkson and Brush gave me. Ryan: I hope so! Darren, do you hope for that, too? Darren: Those were AMAZING! The fries I mean. Well I hope he's rookie this year, or next year, or possibly in two years! Bill: AWESOME! I have an entire packet to myself! Time to finish it all! Pinkie: I WANT HUNDRED AND EIGHT PACKETS! NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW NOW! Darren: Guys we better go! Pinkie's going CRAZY! (NOTE: Slider was rookie in 2000.) 1. 2008 Texas 350 - Claude Scruggs Crashes Into A Field Claude: (To Stacy) I need no pit stop, I'm good! Stacy: You moron, you need pit stop! (To Bob and Darrell) Darrell: Claude Scruggs refuses to pit despite team orders! Bob: Wow. Anyway it's lap 155 and Lightning is leading, Parker Brakeston is 2nd and Cal Weathers is 3rd. Oh no! Claude Scruggs having brake trouble. Darrell: He can't brake anymore, he is going fast. Bob: Oh no he has exited the speedway and is going off track! Darrell: And into. A FIELD?! (Claude Scruggs then goes through the field and the hay and the dirt.) Claude: Huh? What's this? A place? Where am I? (He then sees a barn (which is Orson's farm barn) and gets more scared.) Claude: HUH?! UH OH! OH NO! I'M GONNA HIT ORSON'S BARN AND HE WILL KILL ME!! (He then crashes through the door of the barn which had Bo Sheep and Wade Duck in there.) Bo: OH MY, A CAR! Wade: A CAR, A FREAKING CAR!! (They avoid Claude but Claude now is seriously damaged) Claude: WOAH! (The now messy Claude exits the barn and sees a tree right ahead.) Claude: HELP! (But he couldn't stop and crashes into the tree ending his crazy run off road. He was badly hurt.) Claude(weakly): What would Stacy say now! Darrell: Ouch, that was so nasty for Claude Scruggs, that could very well end his career for good and might be replaced by Hollister as he would be the 2009 Rookie of the Year. Bob: That was way too historic! Never once in has a racer exited the speedway and gone off road like that! I mean there was Don Chapcar but Don went off the speedway and fell and stopped. Claude's brake failure caused him to continue even after he left the speedway's exit. (After Claude was towed, he was transported to a hospital) Bob: It has been a while since an accident like that but that was so nasty historic. Darrell: There was Haul Inngas in 2002, Slider Petrolski in 2003 and Strip Weathers, The King, in 2005 but my goodness, this was bad. Claude's career is almost surely done for.